The Truth Zone
by JaqB
Summary: Fic das possibilidades. O que poderia acontecer para B&B irem pra cama. ONE-SHOT.


**N/Jaqb:** Fic das Possibilidades criada por Cristianepf e Rebecca Maria - Fórum Desire  
Escrita por mim, uma das possibilidades que acho que poderia levar Brennan e Booth pra 'cama'.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Cenário 07 – The Truth Zone**

**Iniciativa:** _Brennan_

**Lugar:** _Consultório do Sweets_

**Motivo:** _Lógica_

**Autora:** _jaqb (Jaque B.)_

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Pós episódio 21 - Mayhem On The Cross_**

------------------------------------------------------------

Mais uma vez Brennan e Booth se sentiam frustrados por serem obrigados a irem ao consultório de Sweets pra mais uma consulta. Como sempre, Booth reclamava de ele ter apenas 12 anos e de como achava aquilo inútil. Brennan mantinha-se calada pra não ser mais uma vez redundante e emendar as palavras de Booth, sobre o quanto achava aquilo desnecessário e como a psicologia não era uma ciência, ou algo com que poderia se contar.

Havia se passado dois dias desde que Brennan falara do episódio triste de seu passado, forçando Booth a lhe contar um sobre o seu. Aquela noite foi tensa, e Sweets pode ver o quanto Dr. Gordon Gordon estava correto em sua afirmação, e se sentira motivado a continuar com suas especulações para que não só ele, como as pessoas envolvidas, ali na sua frente olhando para lados opostos, também vissem e aquilo acabasse da melhor maneira, como todos já haviam imaginado e desejavam que acontecesse.

- Agente Booth... - antes que Sweets pudesse terminar a frase, pra alegria de Booth, o psicologo foi chamado pela secretária.

- Dr. Sweets, o chefe pediu que comparecesse ao 23º andar, na sala dele... agora! - disse ela sendo enfática no fim da frase.

- Mas eu estou no meio de uma consulta, você não avisou a ele?

- Eu tentei, mas ele enfatizou que precisava falar com você... e disse que precisava ser agora.

- Okay...

Ele se levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu à porta, mas antes avisou Brennan e Booth para que eles ficassem sentados ali até que a sessão terminasse ou ele voltasse, e que ele pretendia voltar antes que esta chegasse ao fim, pois agora com aquela carta na manga, ele teria que conseguir um "algo a mais" para seu livro.

Mal Sweets bateu a porta da sala e Booth virou-se pra Brennan e, com um sorriso que era uma mistura de charme e malícia, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Bones, você está pensando o mesmo que eu estou pensando??? - disse ele animado.

- Booth, eu realmente não sei o que você está pensando, como já te falei, telepatia não é um fator comprovado pela ciência, e eu acredito que...

- Não Bones, quero dizer, você não está pensando em fazer a mesma coisa que eu quando Sweets saiu da sala?

- Ohhhh.... sim, entendi! - Brennan agora fazia uma expressão de completo entendimento e soltava uma risadinha de cumplicidade.

Ela se levantou e se dirigia a porta quando se deu conta de que só ela o havia feito, então virou para Booth que continuava sentado.

- Onde você vai, Bones?

- Ué... eu pensei que você tinha pensado em ir embora quando Sweets saiu da sala! - ela dizia como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

- Não Bones, eu pensei... - ele agora a fizera se aproximar dele com um gesto de sua mão a chamando para mais perto – em... procurar o livro dele e nós vermos o que ele está escrevendo sobre nós! - o sorriso charmoso se formou.

- Ohhhh... Não sei Booth, não acho certo! - disse ela pensando sobre o assunto – quando eu escrevo um livro, eu não quero que ninguém leia, exceto o pessoal da editora, até que ele seja publicado.

- Ah Bones, pára com isso! O livro é sobre nós! - disse Booth já levantando e indo em direção a porta e fechando as persianas para que ninguém os visse caçando o livro, embora ele tivesse visto a secretária de Sweets ao telefone com uma expressão de que não desligaria tão cedo enquanto o Dr. não chegasse.

- Booth, você tem a mania de querer ler o livro dos outros antes do tempo! - dizia Brennan em pé ao lado dele com a expressão séria, e Booth não pode conter o riso da seriedade com que ela levava aquilo.

- Ah Bones, é só uma espiadinha... só pra saber se ele está falando bem da gente... ah, vai... eu sei que você também quer saber!!! - ele usara todo o charme e puxara um pouco de lógica para tentar levar sua parceira junto, e os cutucões leves no braço dela e o jeito de criança com que ele a olhava a convenceram mais uma vez.

- Okay, mas apenas uma olhada rápida! - disse ela apontando o dedo como se ele fosse uma criança teimosa.

- Certo, eu prometo! - ele soltou uma risadinha – então... por onde devemos começar a procurar?

- Bom, o Sweets é bem previsível, eu aposto que guarda os manuscritos na gaveta ou no armário!

Brennan se dirigiu a gaveta e Booth ao armário, alguns segundos depois ele começou a rir.

- Totalmente previsível... - disse Booth rindo com uma pasta escrito "Manuscritos do Livro" nas mãos.

Ele levou a pasta até a mesa que contornava a sala, e eles a abriram se depararam com uma folha que parecia ser a folha de rosto. Havia um título datilografado e riscado com um enorme X e um novo "título" em caneta azul à mão, os dois ficaram olhando para as palavras escritas em silêncio.

Booth não sabia definir agora se tinha sido uma boa idéia ver estes manuscritos, até que ele resolveu falar para tirar aquele silêncio incômodo da sala.

- Ahn... acho, acho melhor guardar, antes que o Sweets volte... - aquele título mexera com ele, e agora podia ver que Sweets sabia o que sentia, ele faria de tudo para proteger Brennan dos interrogatórios impertinentes do psicólogo até que ela estivesse pronta para isso.

Booth se apressou em guardar os papeis no armário do mesmo jeito que o havia encontrado. Brennan voltou para o sofá ainda com aquela expressão interrogativa que Booth não saberia dizer o que ela estava pensando, e achava que era melhor não saber. O silêncio era incômodo e ele não sabia como quebrar, enquanto montava uma frase, ela o fez primeiro.

- Você concorda com o Sweets? - ela perguntou bruscamente olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

- O... o que? Sobre o que? - Booth havia sido pego de surpresa.

- Bom, é lógico que podemos admitir que se este livro dele que nós vimos é sobre nós, então o título se remete a nós... nós somos opostos? Yin Yang? - Brennan continuava o encarando, com aqueles olhos azuis que o encantavam e o desconcentravam de um jeito sem igual.

- Não, Bones, não acho que sejamos opostos... - Booth falava devagar, e os olhos castanhos deles a encaravam agora como se ela fosse finalmente entender tudo o que eles tinham.

- Mas não faz sentido... Ossos, o que importa é o coração... não faz sentido! - ela analisava o título do livro e se questionava sobre ele – Ossos não tem a ver com coração, isso tem a ver com aquele jeito de vocês falarem "cicatrizes nas costas" como metáfora?

Booth poderia muito bem explicar à ela, mas preferiu ficar calado. Em algum momento ela teria que entender que tudo fazia sentido e tudo, simplesmente tudo tinha uma ligação. Ele não poderia se abrir do jeito que queria, sabia que ela não entenderia, que fugiria dele antes mesmo que ele terminasse a frase, mas ao mesmo tempo que tinha necessidade de se abrir, se lembrou da confissão dela. Ela contando que seus pais adotivos a haviam prendido daquele jeito, por uma coisa tão banal, fez seu coração apertar. Booth lembrou-se da vontade que ele teve de abraçá-la e confortá-la, mas não o fez, e ela fugiu de seu toque, o deixando confuso, afinal, ele não poderia sentir algo tão forte e tão bonito sozinho, não podia.

- Um dia você irá entender, Bones... um dia... - ele tocou a mão dela e a olhou, e ela podia jurar que um sentimento de angústia se alojava em seu olhar.

Brennan sentiu naquele toque algo que não sabia explicar, era eletrizante. Ela já sentira isso antes e por muitas vezes com Booth. Ela se lembrou dele na noite em que ela o forçou a falar da infância, ele também passara por dificuldade e mesmo assim se mantinha firme e acreditava nas pessoas, por que ela não poderia ser igual?

Como se um raio a atingisse, por segundos ela lembrou de tudo que havia passado com Booth e de como ele sempre estava lá pra ela, de como tudo podia ser bom com ele, e de... Booth! Essa era a resposta para todas as perguntas dela. A lógica de osso e coração, a lógica do Yin Yang... lógica, agora ela via lógica em tudo aquilo.

Booth já tinha puxado sua mão e apoiado em seu joelho, enquanto ele olhava para janela. Ela não reprimiu o desejo de tocá-lo. Ao encostar em sua mão, ele a olhara com pressa, como sempre fazia, com aquele olhar de esperança.

- Bones...

Ele foi interrompido quando ela se aproximou rapidamente, e encostou os lábios nos dele. O susto foi a primeira reação, mas em centésimos de segundo ele aprofundou o beijo, abriu os lábios e aprofundou o beijo. As mãos e as línguas seguiam o mesmo ritmo calmo, se descobrindo, querendo aproveitar cada pequeno momento e memorizá-lo, depois de 4 anos juntos a pressa não era uma coisa que passava pela cabeça de nenhum dos dois, apesar da ânsia de ambos, o jeito mais delicioso de aproveitar o momento seria esse, devagar, calmo, saboreando cada gosto, cada cheiro, cada toque, cada reação, cada som.

E ele podia sentir as reações que o corpo dela tinha quando as mãos dele deslizavam pela cintura dela, enquanto as mãos dela se emaranhavam no cabelo dele, numa mistura de cafuné e puxões que o puxavam mais para ela. Sem mais fôlego, ambos interromperam o beijo.

- Booth... - ela continuava com os olhos cerrados, o nome dele saía como se num sussurro.

Booth não precisou de mais incentivo para avançar e beijá-la de novo, agora com mais desejo e, obviamente, mais ansiedade do que no beijo anterior, ela não conseguiu segurar o gemido silencioso que soltou, deixando-o ainda mais audacioso. As mãos de Brennan pousavam agora sobre o peito dele, trabalhando em sua gravata. Quando ela puxou fora a gravata, Booth parou abruptamente e a olhou com intensidade. A pergunta no olhar dele era clara, e ela não pensou duas vezes ao responder.

- Quero você, Booth. Agora!

- Mas Bones, nós estamos...

Ela não o deixou terminar, e tomou a iniciativa, se jogando contra o corpo de Booth de uma maneira que o fez encostar no sofá e a olhar com uma expressão assustada, a fazendo sorrir. Booth esqueceu de tudo que tinha pensado e de onde estavam, apenas a puxou contra si, a deixando sentada de lado em seu colo, a disposição dele e a beijando. A boca dela era convidativa, ele não queria parar de beija-la nunca mais, era melhor do que em todos os sonhos que ele tivera.

As mãos de Brennan continuavam trabalhando, agora na camisa dele. Com um gesto e ajuda dele, camisa e paletó saíram de uma só vez. Agora as mãos de Brennan passeavam por seu peito, ela podia sentir a pele dele quente, e isso a deixava mais interessada em continuar, agora seguindo a direção do cinto. Booth a interrompeu quando puxou a blusa dela, e ela facilitou a passagem. As carícias agora ficavam mais íntimas e a necessidade de sentir os corpos juntos era grande demais. O sutian dela saiu facilmente, ele agradeceu mentalmente pelo fecho na frente.

As mãos de Booth passeavam firmes pelos seios dela, e ela arqueava o corpo para trás facilitando o acesso dele. Brennan se levantou e automaticamente Booth a seguiu, o beijo voltara agora mais profundo e mais sedento, enquanto ele tirava o restante de roupa dela e ela a dele, as mãos incansáveis. O desejo de ambos era aparente, os olhos dilatados e a vontade saindo pelos poros, Booth a deitou no sofá, forçando seu corpo contra o dela.

Brennan estava inebriada, apenas seguia as investidas de Booth, ela se sentia insuportavelmente excitada com ele assim tão perto, e nu. Ela podia sentir o quanto ele também estava excitado, e ela não reprimiu a vontade que tinha de tocá-lo. Quando ela o segurou, o gemido que ele soltou foi abafado com o beijo deles, mas mesmo assim a incentivou a continuar o que havia começado.

Como "vingança", Booth deslizou sua mão direita em direção ao ponto mais quente de Brennan naquele momento, começando a fazer movimentos como ela também fazia com ele, os gemidos dela também foram abafados pelo beijo deles. O sussurro de "quero você" no ouvido de Booth foi como uma ordem, ele a obedeceu de imediato e deslizou para dentro dela em um movimento só, firme e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Ele parou, e a encarou. Os olhos dela o desejavam, ele podia ver e o que ele mais gostava de tudo aquilo, era que tinha um algo a mais naquele brilho. Talvez amor? Ele pagaria pra ver.

Os movimentos começaram e o beijo entre eles era um mera roçar de lábios, e segurar os gemidos pra não fazerem barulho era realmente difícil. Eles tentavam ser delicados e lentos, até mesmo torturantes, mas a necessidade e a vontade superaram e a velocidade aumentou. Booth começou a sentir Brennan tremer sob ele, e com aquilo atingiu também um orgasmo inexplicável.

Ele apoiou seu peso sobre ela, e ela o abraçou pelos ombros, enroscando suas pernas em volta dele, como em um ato de posse.

- Não somos opostos, Bones... nós nos completamos!

Disse Booth com um sorriso charmoso, o mais lindo que ela já vira enquanto se vestiam. Ela não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto também. Quando já acabavam de se vestir, Booth ajeitava a gravata e Brennan tentava ajeitar o cabelo, Sweets entrou na sala e parou na porta os encarando.

- Bom Sweets, a sessão acabou... - disse Booth passando por ele e dando uns tapinhas no ombro.

- É... temos trabalho a fazer...

Eles saíram e Sweets permaneceu parado, e o questionamento "Por que eles esperaram eu chegar para ir embora? Ficaram 1 hora me esperando, quem sabe agora eles levam a terapia a sério".


End file.
